Change of heart
by cagayake
Summary: The Yugioh characters one day wake up 9 years younger with... let's say.... a very different personality. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Heh heh hehÉ I wonder what to do nextÉ" Bakura was terrorising random people in the street by summoning monsters using his deck and millennium ring, Ryou trying to look as if he didn't know him. Bakura offered the cards to his hikari.  
"Pick oneÉ" he said. "Whichever one you pick I'll summon to terrorise these mortals"  
Ryou flinched. He really hated being a part of this. But there was nothing he could do. He picked a card. He sighed with relief. It was 'Change of Heart'. Nothing bad could REALLY happen out of this. Could it? Bakura scowled. But he had nothing to do, so he might as well try. The mortals would probably be scared anyway.  
But something went wrong. As the Change of Heart girl appeared, there was a flash of light.  
Then everything went blank.  
And then everyone woke up.

At the Ishtar household everyone was getting ready for school There was a new junior school in town and lots of people had signed up for it, it was meant to be very good. 7 year old Marik ran to the table to eat his breakfast.  
"Yeah! Back to school!" he shouted, as his mother poured some cereal into his bowl. At the other end of the table Ishizu inspected her nails, bored, while Odion was being given extra lunch money by their father, there was obviously some favouritism in this family.  
"I can't wait to go!" burbled Marik. "I LOVE school!" He ran off to pack his (pink) bag while Ishizu applied lots of make-up onto her face.  
Back in Marik's room Odion had grabbed his ankles and was shaking him, Marik's lunch money pouring out of his pockets, not to mention the tears coming from his eyes.  
"WAAAAA!" Marik cried. Ishizu held Marik up as Odion used him as a punchbag.

"Make my lunch!" a grumpy Yugi said to his yami, his feet on the table. Yami hurriedly packed his and Yugi's lunch. Life was so hard. Especially when you were 7 and you lived with your bullying hikari and a grandpa who sold drugs illegally. But he was too scared to stand up to them. Sighing, he gave Yugi his lunchbox and they set off to their new school.

At the Kaiba household Gozaburo Kaiba was kindly packing his lunch for his adopted son, Seto. Mokuba was pulling at his big brother's jacket.  
"Seto is stoopid, Seto is stoopid" Mokuba chanted. Seto promptly hit Mokuba.  
"Now, now Seto, that's no way to treat Mokuba. Apologise immediately"  
"But he was calling me nasty names." Sulked Seto, his hands firmly in his coat pockets. Behind Gozaburo's back Mokuba was sticking his tongue out. Gozaburo drove Seto to school, leaving Mokuba with their nanny. "I thought you had a lot of work to do daddy" said Seto as they were driving along.  
"I do, but looking after you is much more fun." Gozaburo smiled at Seto.  
"I hate work." Seto pulled a face. "Do I have to go to school Daddy"  
"Yes you do. Remember, don't work too hard, just try your best"  
Seto waved goodbye as he was left at the school gates.

Tea stomped to school on her own. Who needed friends?

At Joey's house Joey was doing some extra school revision.  
"Come on Joey, don't you want anything to eat?" Joey's kindly father offered him a plate of fresh strawberries, home grown.  
"No thank you, Im not hungry." Joey replied, his face stuck in the book. Suddenly Joey looked up and pulled a face as he remembered something. "Oh no, Serenity's going to this new school, isn't she?" Joey couldn't stand his little sister. He'd been so glad when his parents had got divorced. Just the sight of her face made him squirm in horror. He packed his bag and set off for school.

"Ow, Ryoooouuuuuu, that hurtÉ" Bakura whimpered as Ryou threw one of Bakura's my little pony's at him. "And you hurt Strawberry!" Bakura sniffed as he went to pick up his little pink horse. "Strawberry's stupid" said Ryou, pulling Bakura's long hair. Bakura would never dare pull Ryou's hair back. Ryou may be smaller, but he sure could be mean. He could just remember what happened to that little kid who had said Ryou looked like a girl. Ouch. He hoped he could make some friends at this new school. He packed his favourite my little ponies in his bag and they left for school. 


	2. Making friends and enemies

"Good morning everyone!" Beamed class 2's teacher at all the children. "I hope that you will all be happy here at Domino Junior School, and make lots of friends. I'm always here if you need help or have any questions. Now, come with me and I'll show you the cloakroom, where you leave your coats and bags every morning when you arrive." The class followed obediently, and soon they arrived in a small room with coat pegs around the walls. The teacher assigned everyone a peg, and they hung up their coats.

"Right, now these pegs aren't very personal at the moment, so I'll give you each a sticker, and you can write your name or draw a picture on it, and then stick it by your peg! Okay?" They all trooped back to the classroom, where they were handed a blank sticker. "Now you can sit down wherever you like, but remember you have to stay there for the rest of this year."

Most of the children were a little hesitant as to where to sit, as no one had made any friends yet.

"We're sitting here." Yugi grabbed Yami by the wrist, and dragged him over to a navy plastic table, and sat himself down on one of the seats, Yami squirming. Now he would have to sit next to Yugi for the rest of the year.

Meanwhile, Marik was trying to locate someone who looked like they would be friendly. Suddenly he noticed a my little pony, his ultimate favourite toy, sticking out of someone's bag. He skipped up to this person. "Hello. My name's Marik! What's yours?" "Um, Bakura…" Was the reply. He seemed a little shy.

"Is that a my little pony? How many do you have? I have 7!" Marik squealed in excitement. Suddenly Bakura came out of his shell.

"Do you have any with you? I have 34! And this one's my favourite, and his name is Strawberry!" Bakura brandished the pony, waving it in Ryou's face.

"Get lost, you pathetic scum." Ryou shoved Bakura so hard he fell over.

"Um, I'm going to tell on you." Marik helped the crying Bakura up and stared down at Ryou. "You're going to be in so much trouble!" Unfortunately he never did get time to tell on Ryou, as he got punched hard in the face. But the teacher ran over anyway.

"Uh, what was your name again?" She looked in the register. "Ryou! That was a very naughty thing to do! Please apologise immediately to poor Marik!"

"Won't." Said Ryou, while the rest of the class stared wide-eyed at the disruption.

"Alright then." The teacher grimaced, as she led Ryou to a corner of the room. "You're going to the naughty corner until breaktime."

The naughty corner didn't seem like a punishment. More like an excuse to stop working and relax. So Ryou watched the others working as he sat on the cushions and put his feet up. (If drawing on stickers counts as working.) Suckers.

Seto was finding his colouring difficult. As he did with everything. He was definitely not a 'talented' person. "I just can't do it!" he sighed, dropping his colouring pencil onto the orange table he sat at. He always gave up too easily.

"Here, let me help you." Said Joey kindly, who came to sit next to Seto. Joey was good at everything, and colouring was no exception. Seto looked over at Joey's masterpiece.

"I'm not very good…" he mumbled, hanging his head.

"I'm sure you are, you just don't realise it." Joey said kindly, and soon Seto's sticker was almost as good as Joey's.

"Can we be friends? You're so much better than me at doing stuff." Seto asked.

"Of course we can. Best friends." The two linked arms and started to draw a picture of themselves holding hands in a field of flowers.

Bakura and Marik giggled happily as they drew flowers all over their stickers. They had chosen to sit at the pink table, which had one other occupant, a surly looking girl, who was more interested in snapping the pencils than colouring with them.

"Just what are you staring at?" Anzu kicked the table, which rocked violently and knocked Marik's elbow. A bright green streak went right across the sticker.

"WAAAAAAA!" Bakura cried, tears falling down his face. He turned round to tell on Anzu, but the teacher had escaped somewhere.

"You're so mean!" Marik yelled out. "Why can't we be friends!"

"Why would I want to be friends with a pathetic loser like you?" Anzu sneered, kicking the table again so it jolted into Marik's face, cutting him across the nose. A trickle of blood dropped onto the table. Bakura stopped crying to glance at the crimson drop, which had fallen right by his hand.

Suddenly, silence fell as he fainted, slumping onto the floor.

Yugi had had enough. "Just what the do you think you're doing? I'm trying to draw here!" He stalked up to Anzu, towering over her, he was above average height.

"Yeah, and just what are you going to do about it?" Anzu promptly punched Yugi hard in the stomach.

"Oh yeah?" Yugi returned it with a punch to Anzu's face.

"Stop fighting!" Marik burst into a fit of tears.

"You can shut up you pathetic weakling!" Anzu yelled, aiming a punch at Marik and missing him by inches.

"Uh…" Seto's small mind was still trying to process what had just been said.

"They're fighting. That's soooo common. We don't want to join in their pathetic activity." Joey gently guided Seto to the other side of the classroom, shaking his head sadly as he walked past the fight. "Lets go tell the teacher." He said, and still holding Seto's hand, he walked into the corridor.


End file.
